Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Gallery
Gallery WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" GregandJeff8.jpg|Greg and Jeff Jessica,MichaelandCassandrainWeLiketoSayHello.jpg|Jessica Halloran, Michael Buter and Cassandra Halloran dressing up as wild west people JosephField.jpg|Joseph Field TheHenryFamily.jpg|The Henry Family PaulFieldandDominicinElvisCostumesandWigs.jpg|Paul Field and Dominic in Elvis costumes and wigs PaulPaddickasScubaDiver.jpg|Paul Paddick as Scuba Diver TheLindsayFamily.jpg|The Lindsay Family GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry GregandHenry2.jpg|Greg, Henry and the Underwater Big Band GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" TheTortoise.jpg|The tortoise playing tympani MurrayandDolphins.jpg|Murray and dolphins playing trumpets AnthonyandSeahorse.jpg|Anthony and seahorse playing glockenspiel JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry TheWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues MurrayasStatue.jpg|Murray doing a statue pose AnthonyasStatue.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose JeffasStatue.jpg|Jeff doing a statue pose EverybodyIsClever-Prologue.jpg|"Let's do statues together, everybody." EverybodyIsClever-RedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar EverybodyIsClever.jpg|"Everybody is Clever" MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony EverybodyIsClever2.jpg|Standing still as a statue AnthonyandMurray6.jpg|Anthony and Murray shaking their hands JeffinEverybodyisClever.jpg|Jeff putting his hands on his chin HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids WagstheDogBeachDrawing.jpg|Peter's beach drawing of Wags the Dog HavingFunattheBeach.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" GregandAnthony9.jpg|Anthony and Greg surfing HavingFunattheBeach2.jpg|Beach scene WakeUpJeff-MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue2.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue3.jpg|"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong, that's a pirate song." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song)" JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony and Dominic DominicandAshleighLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet and his baby daughter, Ashleigh BucketOfDew-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bucket of Dew" BucketofDew.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" GregandJeff-BucketofDew.jpg|Greg and Jeff DominicLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" GregandCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword WakeUpJeff!(Song)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping IMG_3620.PNG|Murray and Anthony WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags IMG_3621.PNG|Anthony's drum WakeUpJeff!(Song)3.jpg|Jeff yawning WakeUpJeff!(Song)4.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar TheOtherWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Jeff playing music Anthony_playing_the_drums.PNG|Anthony playing the drums DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy GregandCaptain11.jpg|Greg and Captain Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like a Dance?" AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain CaptainandWags.jpg|Captain and Wags DorothyandWags5.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" Anthony,_Jeff_and_Murray.PNG|Anthony, Jeff and Murray playing music Anthony'sDrums2.jpg|Anthony's drums Greg-RompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg in Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard BlueSkyFootage.jpg|Blue sky footage ICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" Anthony and Murray.PNG|Anthony and Murray playing guitars WavetoWags-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Greg's quotes WavetoWags.jpg|"Wave to Wags" MurrayandJeff-WavetoWags.jpg|Murray and Jeff WavetoWags-CameraMember.jpg|Camera crew member spotted WavetoWags2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Murray_and_Jeff.PNG|Murray and Jeff WavetoWags3.jpg|Wags at the Pizza Place AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags at the park JohnWilliamFieldinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John Field TonyHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Tony Henry TheMagicBox.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg Anthony,MurrayandGreg.jpg|''"Hey guys, where's Jeff?"'' TheMagicBox1.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting cloth on the box TheMagicBox2.jpg|Greg telling everyone to say "Wiggle Waggle" TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping inside the box TheMagicBox4.jpg|Greg, Murray and Anthony waking up Jeff TheMagicBox5.jpg|Jeff awake TheMagicBox6.jpg|"B-b-b-boom!" JeffandDorothy4.jpg|Dorothy and Jeff while sleeping DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggle Friends PipersWaltz.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz2.jpg|Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WakeUpJeff!-GoodbyeDance.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" GeorgiaCookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Georgia Cook WakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits GeorgiaCookinWakeUpJeff!2.jpg|Georgia Cook in the credits BlainePage.jpg|Blaine Page WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|The "Special Thanks" credits TheWigglyMascotsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the kids WakeUpJeff!-GoodbyeDance2.jpg|''"WAKE UP JEFF!"'' WakeUpJeff!-GoodbyeDance3.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesLIVE.jpg|"The Wiggles LIVE" title card BackstageIntro-Murray.jpg|Murray BackstageIntro-Anthony,MurrayandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" BackstageIntro-Anthony,MurrayandGreg2.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg HenryandWags.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes HenryandWags2.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes BackstageIntro-Anthony,MurrayandGreg3.jpg|"But you know what? There's only one problem. Somebody's missing." GregandMurray5.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" GregandMurray11.jpg|"Oh no, he's asleep!" BackstageIntro-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping BackstageIntro-Jeff.jpg|Jeff awake GreginBackstageClip.jpg|Greg BackstageIntro-Murray2.jpg|Murray holding Takamine guitar AnthonyinBackstageClip.jpg|Anthony BackstageIntro-Wags.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage BackstageIntro-Henry.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?(Concert).jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" (Early 1996 live) DrumSet.jpg|Drum-set JeffPlayingDrumset.jpg|Jeff playing drum-set MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur AnthonyandMurray5.jpg|Anthony GregandDorothy8.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving on stage D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" GregandDorothy9.jpg|Greg and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert)2.jpg|Murray, Greg and Anthony WakeUpJeff!InformationCredits.jpg|Information Credits DeletedSong-GuessWhat?.jpg|Deleted Song: "Guess What?" JeffinWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Deleted Song: "Guess What?" WakeUpJeff!(Song)-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Anthony suggesting to sing "Wake Up Jeff!" FiveLittleDucks-WakeUpJeff!.jpg|Deleted Song: "Five Little Ducks" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries